bruder
by Filatipphia
Summary: Biar bagaimana, mereka tetaplah saudara. Dan darah masihlah lebih kental dari air.


**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato ǀ Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Kita ini saudara, kan? Jika kau ada masalah maka katakanlah, begini-begini aku masih kakakmu, lho," Okumura Rin berkata bising, tipikalnya seperti biasa. Melihat Yukio yang sedari tadi terdiam dan memakan sarapannya dengan ogah-ogahan, wajar saja bila ia merasa ada yang tak beres.

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, putra Satan itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia memperhatikan adiknya dengan pandangan malas.

Sang adik kembar hanya mendengus, bercerita pada sang kakak bukannya menyelesaikan masalah yang ada malah menambahnya. Tapi toh, mungkin kali ini ia benar. Biar bagaimana, mereka tetaplah saudara. Dan darah masihlah lebih kental dari air.

"Sebenarnya... aku rindu Ayah," pemuda mata empat itu berucap pelan. Pada akhirnya, ia mengungapkan hal yang selalu mengganjal di hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu menaruh sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya lantas menjauhkan piring di hadapannya. Tak berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya mengisi perut.

Rin terdiam sesaat, pandangannya lurus ke depan, "Kakek tua, ya?"

Satu helaan napas terdengar sebelum sebuah kurva miris terlukis di bibir, "Bahkan hingga akhir, aku masih belum bisa membuktikan padanya bahwa aku mampu menjadi lebih baik."

Yukio mengangkat sebelah alis. Lelaki bernetra _aquamarine_ itu heran, perasaan tadi dirinya lah yang curhat. Lantas kenapa kakaknya itu malah ikut-ikutan? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, susah memang berbincang dengan orang bodoh,"Beliau pasti melihatmu dan selalu memperhatikan kita dari atas sana, Kak," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Yah, kau benar," Rin menanggapi, satu kekehan terlontar.

Hening sejenak sebelum pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu kembali berucap, "Kau tahu, Yukio? Aku selalu iri padamu. Kau ini pintar, tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa berbuat onar. Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku! Padahal aku kakaknya, tapi kenapa aku malah pendeekkk? Ini tidak adil!" Rin menjerit dengan nada frustasi.

"Dan juga... kau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Ayah dibandingkan aku," lanjut lelaki itu lirih, "Aku kan juga ingin diajarkan banyak hal olehnya."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Yukio membalas dengan jengkel, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu!"

Rin terlihat bingung, apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu? Dan oh, tumben sekali Yukio mau menunjukkan emosinya.

Lelaki berkacamata menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan pelan, "Kau itu kuat dan mampu melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki. Walaupun kau menyebalkan, tapi semua orang selalu tertarik padamu dan menyayangimu. Apa kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?"

'Dan bahkan, aku juga ingin menjadi sepertimu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ah?" sang kakak bergumam pelan, masih tak paham.

"Walaupun aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Ayah untuk berlatih menjadi seorang _exorcist,_ tapi perhatiannya selalu tertuju padamu. Ia lebih peduli denganmu dibanding aku," Yukio kembali berucap, pandangan matanya nampak sendu kali ini.

Hei, bukankah ini lucu – _atau ironis_? Saling merasa iri satu sama lain padahal mereka adalah saudara kembar?

Keduanya masih terdiam. Rin enggan menanggapi, bingung pula harus berkata apa.

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya pemuda itu berucap, "Cih, kita ini benar-benar saudara yang tak bisa akur ya," Rin mendecih. Kalau perbincangan menyedihkan ini dilanjutkan, situasinya pasti akan semakin parah dan menggelikan.

Yukio bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu berkata dengan tak acuh, "Kau itu yang bodoh," ia lantas mengambil piring miliknya untuk kemudian ia taruh di wastafel dan beranjak pergi. Merasa malu karena telah bersikap lemah di depan orang yang paling mengesalkan sedunia, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya?

Yah, sebenarnya ia bisa menebak hal ini. Kan sudah dibilang, bercakap dengan Rin soal permasalahan itu nirfaedah.

 _Tapi setidaknya, ia merasa lega sekarang._ Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memang tak mungkin bersikap damai, pasti akan selalu ada perselisihan-perselisihan tak penting yang terselip di antara keduanya. Pun mereka tak akan bisa berucap perkataan untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

Tapi Rin dan Yukio selalu bersama selama lima belas tahun, hingga sudah pasti bisa saling memahami, walaupun tak ada kata yang terlontar sama sekali.

Dan kala seluruh dunia memusuhinya, maka tak ada tempat lain yang paling aman bagi Yukio selain berpulang kepada sang kakak. Bukankah itu makna dari kata _saudara?_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: Beberapa kalimat ada yang aku kutip dari episode terakhir Ao no Exorcist Kyoto Fujouou-hen, cuma aku kembangin hehehe. Abis rewatch aoex jadi gatahan buat nulis ini:') brothership mereka itu unyuk banget aku gakuat:' maaf kalo gak ngefeel, soalnya aku malah baper sendiri wkwkw:"v /digampar


End file.
